The Silver Ronin
by Itachi anime
Summary: The Infamous, most violent of rouge samurai travel the moon lit streets of Kyoto, harboring fear into the lives of the citizens who live there. But not him. Yes, he IS Ronin, but his name strikes only panic into the hearts of the ill willed. People know him as: The Silver Ronin.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi - …Well. I started another one. Hm. *Thinks for a while* This one might take a little time to do, the chapters are told in drabbles.

**Definitions**

Dokusupaidaa' (Poison Spider)

Kusuriuri' (Medicine Seller/Medicine Peddler)

Miko' (Priestess)

Yakuza' (Mafia/Gang)

Ronin' (Samurai without Masters)

Ojou-san' (Young Lady)

Gin' (Silver)

:

The Infamous, most violent of rouge samurai travel the moon lit streets of Kyoto, harboring fear into the lives of the citizens who live there. But not him. Yes, he IS ronin, but his name strikes only panic into the hearts of the ill willed. People know him as: The Silver Ronin.

:

…

…

**Silver Ronin**

_**PROLOUGE – 'Gin'**_

"_My daughter, please, run –go to them!"…_ I recalled the final words my father had spoken to me on this very night, right before several yakuza burst through the back door of our small, unseen hut… _"Find him! The man with the black blade! Go Now!" … _As I ran through the moon lit streets of Kyoto, I listened to the end of his words, spoken in a loud whisper, _"Find him! He will protect you! Find-"_ I spoke the last words aloud,

"The Silver Ronin."

_~;~_

I ran through the silver moon-lit streets of Kyoto, lost in my thoughts…not hearing the several trampers of straw sandals following me, and keeping to my pace in high pursuit. I made a dash down an abandoned alley way, hoping that with luck, I would find at least one of the Shinsengumi captains out on night patrol – but I had no such luck. They heaviness of the now, pouring rain soaked into the short kimono of mine – my feet were left bare, slapping the muddied earth with such a force from running that they soon became bruised.

Before I even knew that people had been trailing me, I had been shoved harshly into a wall. Looking up slowly, I saw the faces of the very same Yakuza who had broken into the house before I ran. Panic ran through my very being as I pictured my future fate -… Their pitch black kimono and bloody red over coat…there had been no mistaking that these men had been Ronin working for him…Naraku…

"Oi, Oi! Ojou-san? Wher'd ya think your goin' to?" One of them spoke – he shoved his face into mine – "Ya know you belong to the boss now rite? He's been waiting for his…" the man paused, than laughed, "…little _wife_!" The Ronin reached his hand out to make a grab for my person – I screamed, trying hard to shove away the hands creeping for my shoulders.

I knew what wrongs father had committed in the past.

Working with the Dokusupaidaa' Gang.

Trusting that lying, disgraceful, cheat, Naraku.

Making a deal with the Spider Demon from Hell.

Then leaving the Gang behind once the payment for his services was learned. He would have to give me away to the Spider to keep us both from being killed. To keep us under his protection, under his rule, and under his law. And here we once were, living peacefully in Higarashi Shine at the edges of Kyoto as a quiet Kusuriuri and a simple Miko as his daughter. But, the Spider did not like to be tampered with.

Once his prey is captured – he captivates them with the glimmers of his silk web, rolling them over silently to plunge in with fangs that go unnoticed. My father…was simply his right hand man who tried to break through the said web to protect the offspring whom carried his heavy burdens, myself.

In Naraku's eyes, father disgraced him.

"Aye girly?!" another one spoke, "Ya do know the boss has been lookin' for ya for some time now? You're his and he wants ya! So how's about comin' along back ta-"

"_Gah..!"_

The Yakuza behind the two fell, a man dressed in silver standing above him. His hair, floating in the wind like…like a majestic being. I could not describe my shock as specks of spit and blood flew to slap my cheeks.

The Yakuza man in front of me had drew his sword, "Who the hell are you?!" He charged.

I closed my eyes.

The whistle of a blade, and the scream of a yakuza rang in my ears – a curse, a slash, then a scream of death. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the scene of the Yakuza; working for 'Dokusupaidaa' Naraku, scattered along the ground like abandoned flower petals – above them was the man dressed in Silver. His hair in a high pony-tail, whipping in the slight breeze.

The Sakura Blossoms seemed to be crying as the scene around him was engulfed in the fleeting petals of pink shining off from the moon.

Being that this is simply a small offering as to the tales of my life before ending up happily at last with my darling demon, Touga, I will strive to continue on with the story of my life previously, with the start of I being chased down by the many of Naraku's Yakuza, to when I was a naïve little girl who was saved for no real reason whats so ever.

To a time when I knew my love as not 'darling' nor 'Touga', but simply as 'Gin', the Silver Ronin.

…

**The Silver Ronin –**_**TBC**_

_Voulme 1 : Phase of Silver_

Chp. 1 – Waning Moons

Chp. 2 – Torn Ripples

Chp. 3 – Ascending Stars

…

Itachi – Hey there everybody! This new drabblet' of mine is going to be told quite differently from my other stories. It's actually a book, written in the eyes of Kagome and how she met Touga/ Gin/ The Silver Ronin, there will be a lot of references to Edo Japan, including the Shinsengumi, and yes, I will be adding more characters along the way.

So yeah. Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi - …Here's chapter 2! Thanks so much for your reviews!

**Definitions**

Dokusupaidaa' (Poison Spider)

Kusuriuri' (Medicine Seller/Medicine Peddler)

Miko' (Priestess)

Yakuza' (Mafia/Gang)

Ronin' (Samurai without Masters)

Ojou-san' (Young Lady)

Gin' (Silver)

:

The Infamous, most violent of rouge samurai travel the moon lit streets of Kyoto, harboring fear into the lives of the citizens who live there. But not him. Yes, he IS ronin, but his name strikes only panic into the hearts of the ill willed. People know him as: The Silver Ronin.

1

…

…

**Silver Ronin**

_**Phase of Silver– 'Waning Moons'**_

I nearly feel to my knees as I took in the sight before me. All the Dokusupaidaa' men were cut down – split like flowers as they now lay still and dead like snapped braches off a dying fire, their blood seeping into the dirt and their katana clenched loosely in cold hands. Standing above the small display was the man dressed in silver. At his side was a black blade, dripping an even darker liquid from hilt to tip.

"_Find him! The man with the black blade!"_

I remember father telling me to look for a man with a black blade.

So, was this he? The Silver Ronin?

Deciding to introduce myself, and probably find out who he was, I made to outstretch my hand – he swiped his blade, sending the dark droplets flying – I pulled back.

"You need not thank me, you need not my name, nor am I in need to hear your own," The man placed his blade at his side, sheathing it before finally placing it in his obi, he simply turned to leave, with the cascade of fluttering silver behind him, "You best go home, girl, least the *Wolves of Mibu find you and see you as a murderer."

"S-Sir!" I walked quickly to meet him at his side. Never the less did he stare at the way before him, golden eyes of his were cast even brighter by the moon's soft light, "I was just running from my home – I've naught to go to even if you tell me to go home, my father…he…"

"So these men were chasing you for your father's debts then?" The silver haired man still did not spare a glace in my direction, "I do not see how it concerns myself, girl," I said nothing more, thus did he look my way for a moment, "You may follow along, girl, but know that I offer no protection – For I am not a guard, nor do I look for a master."

I remember how his words alone pulled me from the slight despair I felt on the inside, the tangy pain that plucked at my heart whenever I thought about the unknown fate of my father and what was to become of myself. Meeting Gin was only the beginning of this tale in which I shall continue to tell you.

…

**The Silver Ronin –**_**TBC**_

_Voulme 1 : Phase of Silver_

Chp. 1 – Waning Moons

Chp. 2 – Torn Ripples

Chp. 3 – Ascending Stars

….

Itachi – Just so you know, 'Wolves of Mibu' was a term used to describe the Shinsengumi by many in Kyoto.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi - …Here's chapter 3! Thanks so much for your reviews!

**Definitions**

Dokusupaidaa' (Poison Spider)

Kusuriuri' (Medicine Seller/Medicine Peddler)

Miko' (Priestess)

Yakuza' (Mafia/Gang)

Ronin' (Samurai without Masters)

Ojou-san' (Young Lady)

Gin' (Silver)

Onnanoko' (Girl)

:

The Infamous, most violent of rouge samurai travel the moon lit streets of Kyoto, harboring fear into the lives of the citizens who live there. But not him. Yes, he IS ronin, but his name strikes only panic into the hearts of the ill willed. People know him as: The Silver Ronin.

2

…

…

**Silver Ronin**

_**Phase of Silver– 'Torn Ripples'**_

I followed behind him silently without a clue as to where we would be heading. So badly did I want to ask him of who he was – could he truly be this 'Silver Ronin' my father had spoken of? Sure, he carried alongside him a black blade, but it could be anyone. This silent, silver haired ronin might as well have been nothing more than a simple man who happened by.

…And yet the question remained. Just who was he? What was his name?

"Uh, excuse me," I remember finally asking him, "Is there any name I should call you by?"

He was quiet for a time, still walking ahead as we turned onto the main street; filled with softly burning lanterns, the smells of late night sake and baking goods, accompanied by the swift patters of straw sandals and voices of light chatter amongst the people, "Call me what you wish, Onnanoko, I do not mind."

"Anything you say? And you won't mind what I think to call you?" Giving a simple nod, I proceeded with the name I thought would suit him, "I'll call you-" The sudden bump of a broad male into my person made me take a step back. I remember the jolt of fear that consumed me as I saw the deathly red over coat and horribly black kimono, the dark cascade of hair contrasted perfectly with the ruby gems he had for eyes.

Before me, on that same day stood Dokusupaidaa' Ronin, Naraku.

He had given me quite the fright on that busy night of the full moon. If it had not been for my being unarmed and in the center of such a bustling street, I would have fought him right then and there – probably, now that I give it thought, I might have died if I tried to raise a sword to him, though a Miko I may be, Holy Powers could rarely be used as a combat skill or less, a weapon. How helpless I was back then.

Well, that is, until I learned more and more about my dear, dear Touga.

…

**The Silver Ronin –**_**TBC**_

_Voulme 1 : Phase of Silver_

Chp. 2 – Torn Ripples

Chp. 3 – Ascending Stars

Chp. 4 – Unseen Mist

….


End file.
